Mac's 1st Kiss
Written by Cyburn & NatureRules1 The Imaginary Friends have been turning against Mac lately and think he is just gonna forget about them, Mac because of this decides to commit suicide but someone stops him and it turns out to be his big sister, Frankie. A MacxFrankie story This takes place after the finale episode "Goodbye to Bloo " & before the first episode of Cartoon Network's Wildest Journey. Characters Featured * Mac * Bloo * Wilt * Eduardo * CoCo * Frankie * Terrence * Madame Foster (mentioned but not seen) * Mr. Herriman (mentioned but not seen) * Double D (mentioned but not seen) * Nazz (mentioned but not seen) * Blossom (mentioned but not seen) * Bubbles (mentioned but not seen) * Buttercup (mentioned but not seen) * Ms. Keane (mentioned but not seen) * Professor Utonium (mentioned but not seen) * Dexter (mentioned but not seen) * Dee-Dee (mentioned but not seen) Transcript Usually Mac was happy when he went to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, but recently the imaginary friends at Foster's seemed to ignore him more, as Mac became older and they thought that Mac would eventually tire for liking imaginary friends, even Bloo thought this and he and the other imaginary friends ignore him by giving him the silent treatment. On One Thursday Afternoon, Mac went to Foster's and tried to find Bloo "Bloo where are you?", Mac heard no reply and went upstairs and said "Bloo, we need to talk" The eight year old boy was wondering why Bloo and the other imaginary friends were starting to ignore him lately. Mac wondered around the huge house looking for Bloo. 10 minutes later, he had found Bloo, angrily throwing darts at a crudely drawn picture of Mac with devil horns. Mac nervously asked "Uh Bloo?" , Bloo slowly turned towards Mac and replied "Oh….Hello, Mac" in a calm yet angry way. Mac was shocked to see Bloo angry at him and questioned "Bloo, What the Hell is wrong with you, you have been acting like you don't wanna be my friend anymore?" The blue imaginary friend replied sharply "You think, YOU THINK!" Then Bloo said "I realised something", "You act like you will be my friend forever, but you Mac are just like the rest of these, you'll eventually abandon me and move on and forget about me and when people ask you "Do you believe in Imaginary Friends?", You'll be like "Unfortunetly, No, only little dumb kids have imaginary friends". Mac, "I would never do that", "I mean look at Madame Foster, she still believe in her Imaginary friend, Mr. Herriman." Bloo still confident in his views, "But she's one of a kind, the rest of the humans don't give a crap about us, once they are "mature enough". Mac said disappointed "Bloo" , Bloo replied, "People like Frankie and her friends used to have imaginary friends, but they gave up on them like 10 years ago" Mac argued "But Bloo, I…." Then Coco and Eduardo came in the room and defended Bloo, "You'll just pretend we don't exist anymore" Eduardo said, Coco replied "Coco coco coco", Bloo aggred with Coco, "Yeah Coco's right you humans will just abandon us and forget about us all.” Mac, realising that Bloo was unlikely to change his mind, finally accepted "If that's how you feel Bloo, then I'll just go and you'll never see me again" Bloo said "Good, Go you Geek, I'll find a kid who needs me". Mac left Foster's Home depressed and went home and went to his bed and cried on his pillow until Terrance, his dumber 13 year old brother came in and said "Stop Crying", Im trying to play Metroid on the Gamecube dork" Mac then stormed out of the room, before leaving he angrily shouted at Terrance "I am not a dork". Terrance ignored Mac and carried on playing Metroid. Mac went to the bathroom and broke one of the shavers and took out the razor blade and left the house. Mac wondered around the neighbourhood for a least during the evening and went to Foster's, but he did not go in the actual house, instead he went to the flower-bed and sat down and wrote and suicide note saying: "Dear everyone My happiness has been taken away from me, I feel like no-one wants to know me anymore and thinks I am a arrogant dork, anyway I would have to make your lives miserable anymore, as I will not as a life to live when you read this note" Love Mac As Mac put the note down and took the razor blade out his pocket and as he was about to slit his wrists, a loud female voice shouted "MACCCCCCC", Mac stopped and looked up the window and saw it was Frankie who shouted and she jumped down the window and rushed to Mac and said "Mac, What are you thinking" knowing Mac was about to punish himself. Mac replied " What's the point of living if nobody likes me" The twenty-two year old woman replied shocked "I don't hate you Mac", Mac replied "But Bloo and the other imaginary friends do, they think I am just gonna forget about them" as he was starting to cry. Frankie protested. "Bloo has just been disrespectful to you lately and is just taking it out on you" Sure enough, The furious inquiry died upon her lips as soon as she laid eyes upon her "attacker." Shivering uncontrollably and clinging to her tightly as if for dear life, Mac's hysterical sobs of terror were muffled as he tried to bury his face deep into Frankie's chest. With one glance at his horrifying condition, the expression of irritable fury disappeared from the young woman's face within an instant to be quickly replaced by a look of deep, almost motherly concern. "Mac?" Frankie asked incredulously in a soft whisper. "Mac, what happened-" Mac only responded with a pitiful whimper as he just tightened his already vice-grip hold on her as he tried to bury deeper into the warm refuge his big sister's body could offer. Instinctively Frankie hurriedly threw her arms around the eight-year-old, hugging him close in a protective embrace. "Shhhhh." she hushed comfortingly, cradling Mac close to her. "It's all right, dear, it's okay. I'm here, it's gonna be alright." Frankie whispered soothingly in an attempt to calm the badly rattled child. "F-Frankie, I-" Mac tried to whine, but this pathetic attempt to communicate was abruptly cut off as he became completely overcome with a mixture of fright and horrible shock, and his quivering little body became utterly wracked with harsh sobs. As the child wept freely in his terror, Frankie continued to try and console the hysterical eight-year-old, gently stroking his head and continuing to whisper comfortingly into his ear. "It's all right, dear." She continued to reassure him warmly. "Don't cry, it's gonna be okay. Shhhhhhh, it's all right, dear. Frankie comforted Mac by putting her arm around him. Mac replied "Bloo's right I am just a dork, who has no friends at school or anywhere" Frankie replied "You're wrong Mac, there is someone who cares about you the most" Mac questioned "Who would care about a loner geek like me?" Frankie whispered in his left ear "I do" Mac was shocked "You think Im not the least sweetest boy" he asked nervously. Frankie replied "You are the most sweetest boy I know, and I not just saying anything like this to make you feel better, I really mean it" Mac opened his eyes and said "Really", Frankie saw Mac smile. This time, Frankie said with a yawn, "Yes, dear, If you were 10 years older I would so want you to be my boyfriend" Mac cried happily "Thank you Frankie, I love you" and after saying that, Mac gave Frankie a Thank you kiss on her left cheek. Frankie replied "Ah Mac, you are such a honey" and Frankie slowly pressed her lips to Mac's lips and gave Mac his first kiss and Mac held onto Frankie's hair as Frankie stroked Mac's brown hair. Shortly they let go and Mac said "WOW, I cant believed I kissed a older girl" as he blushed, Frankie replied "Well, you are a sweetie and you are mature for your age" Mac replied "Thanks Frankie" Frankie hugged Mac and said "Its OK Mac" "I better get some sleep. Our friends, Double D, Nazz, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter and Dee-Dee will meet you and I." said Mac realised it was night-time, Frankie requested "I'll sleep with you, OK?" Mac said "Of course, by all means." As Frankie put on her dress, Mac said "Thanks for caring about me" , Frankie replied "I wish you could be my boyfriend" as she gave Mac a quick kiss on the lips. "I can't wait to see Double D, Nazz, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, and Dee-Dee." "Well, I hope so." said Mac. The next day, a storm came and Frankie finally saved Mac from danger. But, both of them were defeated by their own faintness and exhaustion. Unfortunately, the policeman arrived to arrest Terrence. Policeman #1: Don't move! You're under arrest for bullying your innocent younger brother! Terrence: I hadn't done anything! Mac is the one who started this! Caline: He's lying officer! Frankie: Yeah! Policeman #2: Alright, bully! We've had enough of you telling lies on your innocent little brother, and You're the one who bullied Mac all of these years, and you even tore down his Mom's apartment! Mac and Caline: Ha! Busted! Policeman #1: And for that, bully, we will execute you when get to the police station! Terrence: What?! Execution?! *runs away* You'll never take me!!! *Terrence makes a run but gets caught by the police. Policeman #2: Not so fast, bully! YOU BULLIED YOUR LITTLE BROTHER AND HIS CAT OTHER THAN HIS IMAGINARY FRIEND! AND YOU EVEN TRIED TO KILL THEM! IT WAS YOU THAT NEEDED TO HAVE AN EYE KEPT ON, AND THAT'S WHY WE'RE ARRESTING YOU! Terrence: But it was those meddling kids and their pet cat! Policeman: Silence! Don’t blame on anybody else! For your punishment, you will be in jail for two months! Terrence: NO! Not two months! Policeman: Yes, Two months! Afterwards, you will get executed. Caline: Sorry, Terrence. You got busted. I mean, meow! Terrence:Oh Mac you got lucky I get to go to jail and get executed in a couple of months because of YOU AND YOUR BIG SISTER AND STUPID CAT!!!! Mac: Hey! Frankie: *to Mac* Shhhh. Just ignore him, and yes, I agree with you Mac. Terrence is the one the blame, because he tore down your Mom's apartment and blamed you and Bloo when you both didn't do it! Mac: Oh, thank you for saving me, Frankie. Frankie: Anytime, dear. *smiles, then hugs Mac* Mac: And you too, Caline. Caline: Meow. hugs Caline, then Frankie hugs both of them. Caline: Ah, heartwarming. What happened to you and Mac, Frankie? Frankie: Well, I was saving Mac from a pack of bullies. And then, after I defeated the last bully, Mac and I fainted, covered in bruises. Frankie:*Picks up Mac.* Come along, Mac. I’ll sing a lullaby to you. Sterling Holloway (as the Narrator): The furious inquiry died upon her lips as soon as she laid eyes upon her "attacker." Shivering uncontrollably and clinging to her tightly as if for dear life, Mac's hysterical sobs of terror were muffled as he tried to bury his face deep into Frankie's chest. With one glance at his horrifying condition, the expression of irritable fury disappeared from the young woman's face within an instant to be quickly replaced by a look of deep, almost motherly concern. Frankie: ”Mac? Mac, what happened?!” Mac only responded with a pitiful whimper as he just tightened his already vice-grip hold on her as he tried to bury deeper into the warm refuge his big sister's body could offer. Instinctively Frankie hurriedly threw her arms around the eight-year-old, hugging him close in a protective embrace. "Shhhhh." she hushed comfortingly, cradling Mac close to her. "It's all right, dear. It’s okay. I'm here, it's gonna be alright." Frankie whispered soothingly in an attempt to calm the badly rattled child. Mac tried to whine, but only this time, his pathetic attempt to communicate was abruptly cut off as he became completely overcome with a mixture of fright and horrible shock, and his quivering little body became utterly wracked with harsh sobs. As the child wept freely in his terror, Frankie continued to try and console the hysterical eight-year-old, gently stroking his head and continuing to whisper comfortingly into his ear. "It's all right, dear, it's okay." She continued to reassure him warmly. "Don't cry, it's gonna be alright. Shhhhhhh, it's okay, it's-" Frankie’s heart wrenched in two. She wanted nothing more than to hold Mac tightly as she rocked him and stroked his hair and told him that everything was going to be okay, that he was going to be fine. She sang a lullaby to Mac. But she held him tightly as she rocked him and stroked his hair and told him that everything was going to be all right. Frankie took Mac and Caline back to Foster’s where they belong. When the police car got to jail Policeman: This here’s your jail cell with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner, and no sink. You will stay here until your execution. See you in two months, Terrence. Terrence: Man I Hate Jail I Wish I Would Escape. Police Officer: "Oh No Your Not Escaping Terrence, We Have Security Cameras So You Wouldn’t Escape. Anyway, you have a visitor who want to talk to you!" appears outside an empty prison cell with Mac resting his head on his shoulder Frankie: Terrence! I heard that you are going to be executed. That's it! You are grounded for triple humanity." Terrence: "But Frankie, I am sorry. I promise I will never abuse your little brother ever again. This is all my fault. Can you get me a second chance? Please?!“ Frankie: “I am glad that you know it is your fault, but we never wanna see you again, so we’re leaving you in here. Goodbye forever!" leaves Terrence in jail while she carries Mac resting his head on her shoulder Terrence: This is going to be torture. Two Months later Police Officer: Any last words?" Terrence: I will never abuse Mac or his imaginary friend ever again. Give me another chance. Police Officer: No more chances. Yes, I’ll kick you into the alligator pit and see how you like it. The Police officer kicks Terrence in the alligator pit. Alligators growl at him. Police Officer: He’s dead. Sterling Holloway (at the Narrator: Terrence got executed. This time, he fell in an alligator pit. Erin Peterson: Terrence is now finally executed! He was executed for the murder of Louise and for abusing Mac and his imaginary friend, and getting Bloo killed by a monster. Are there any questions to ask? Betty Rubble: What will happen to his body? "Macky-poo, come to your big sister! Come to meeeeeeee!" Frankie snorted. "Look at us Aboo," Frankie lowed. "Aren't we just precious? Brother and sister, and we're hugging! Ah, aren't we the most adorable pair ever? Yes, we are! You are my prince, Sugar. You are my little brother, best friend, and boo-boo too." "I'm gonna go dip my high-heels in the mud with my little Mac while I hold my Poo-poo Dress." Frankie Whinnied and snorted. "I'm gonna go down the slide. I'll get on my belly, close my eyes, and snore. You get on my dress, sugar. I'll go underwater, hit the tree and neigh. I'll go poo-poo in my dress. So you get on my dress, Sugar." said Frankie to Mac. "Okay, Frankie, I'll ride on your dress." said Mac as he got on her dress and kissed her as Frankie was his horse. "Ah, Mac, you're such a sweet prince." said Frankie. Mac got on her dress. Frankie fell asleep. Mac and Frankie slide down another slope, where Frankie slides underneath a pond. Mac tries to stay above the water, but ends up splashing into the water anyway. Frankie hits a tree near the bank of the pond, and as they emerge from the water, neighing. “You get on my dress, Sugar. And I’ll change your diaper.”Frankie Foster closed her eyes and snored again. "My little Macky-Poo took a nap, and later on, I went to change his diaper. Just as I was taking the old diaper off, he sprayed poop all over me." Frankie giggled and snorted at the same time. Frankie winked at Mac "I love you the most." And they began to dance. Later that night, Mac and Frankie stopped dancing. "Yoo look sleepy, huh, Mac?" Mac yawned, "Yes, Frankie, I am sleepy than usual." "Ah, lay your head on my breasts, Sugar and I'll sing a lullaby to you," Frankie whinnied and snorted. Smiling tenderly at the dozy little boy, she began to stroke his head affectionately. As Mac yawned loudly, Frankie took that as her cue to break out into a soothing lullaby. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word Your big sister's gonna buy you a mockin' bird If that mockin'bird don't sing Your big sister's gonna buy you a diamond ring If that diamond ring turns brass, Your big sister's gonna buy you a looking glass…" The notes rang out clearly and softly from her throat. Completely entranced by her melodious singing, Mac listened contently as the slightly revised lullaby quickly lulled him into a peaceful slumber. "If that looking glass gets broke Your big sister's gonna buy you a billy goat If that billy goat don't pull, Your big sister's gonna buy you a cart and mule If that cart and mule turn over….." She trailed off as soon as she noticed that Mac's eyelids had fully shut, and all that could be heard from him was the sound of soft, rhythmic breathing as he fell fast asleep. Still softly whistling the gentle tune, Frankie leaned in and planted a tender kiss on the boy's forehead. The End Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Episodes